1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for updating internally stored data, and a data processing apparatus for transmitting, to the image processing apparatus, an instruction to update the data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus is controlled by storing in nonvolatile memory in the main body of the apparatus image processing operation data, such as firmware programs (e.g., a display/manipulation program for an operating panel, a control program for individual mechanisms such as an image processing main body and a finisher, and an image processing program) and various setup data provided for firmware use (e.g., screen data displayed on the operating panel, setup data that include setup values used for bias control and for operating the individual mechanisms, and setup data that consist of various coefficient values related to image processing and setup values for special paper sizes), and by reading and executing these data. Hereinafter, these firmware programs and their various, accompanying setup data are called application data.
However, when a bug is found in application data, or a version is to be upgraded, the application data stored in the main body of the apparatus must be rewritten and updated using revised application data, hereinafter called update data. And conventionally, when employing these update data to change application data, the person responsible for performing this maintenance has had to proceed to the actual locale whereat the updating is to be performed, while carrying a personal notebook computer, a portable recording medium on which the update data has been stored and another, special tool (see, for example, JP-A-2000-322244).
Recently, however, in consonance with the development of advanced network techniques, many image processing apparatuses can be connected to a networks and in accordance with a predetermined rule, an instruction (command) can be transmitted externally, through a firewall, to the image processing apparatuses. For this, the common means employed is electronic mail (hereinafter referred to simply as E-mail). For example, when update data is enclosed with E-mail transmitted to image processing apparatuses, the updating of application data can also be performed at remote areas (see, for example, JP-A-2000-29648).
It is also possible for a file, in which a method is included for accessing designated update data, to be enclosed with an E-mail and to be transmitted to image processing apparatuses. The apparatuses can then analyze this access method and can obtain the designated update data (see, for example, JP-A-Hei 11-3299).
Further, a remote control technique has also been developed whereby data, stored .in a server, are downloaded to a designated image processing apparatus across a network, and based on the data, an operation is performed by the image processing apparatus (see, for example, JP-A-Hei 6-214929). When this technique is employed, the update data can be downloaded by the image processing apparatus from the server in which they are stored, and the application data can be updated.
However, as is described above, when the person responsible for performing the maintenance travels to an actual locale to update the application data for an image processing apparatus, he or she must prepare a recording medium on which the update data are recorded and secure a special tool and a personal notebook computer. Since special tool types differ, depending on the image processing apparatus models, a person who maintains multiple clients must carry recording media and special tools that match all models of all image processing apparatuses installed at all destinations, a requirement that involves a great amount of labor and attendant high costs. In addition, since the transfer speed is low when a parallel cable and a USB cable are used to transfer data from a recording medium to an image processing apparatus, the time required for a data transfer is extended and job efficiency is reduced.
On the other hand, when E-mail is employed to update application data in accordance with an instruction received from a maintenance person at a remote area, the update data must be enclosed with the E-mail. However, when the update data to be enclosed are program data, such as firmware programs, the volume of the attached file is increased and may exceed the reception capacity of an E-mail server, and an extended period may be required for communication. Furthermore, because of recent improvements in network security techniques, entries made from outside a system to an internal, local network are sometimes limited. For example, when a file enclosed with an E-mail includes a computer executable program, access may be prevented by a firewall provided at the entrance of the local network.
Moreover, when an image processing apparatus is powered off or a copying operation is currently being performed, the reception of an E-mail is disabled, or even when an E-mail is received, the updating of the application data will not begin immediately. The updating of data may not, therefore, be performed within a set period of time, as intended by the maintenance person. And when an E-mail with which update data are enclosed is received by an image processing apparatus considerably later than the transmission date, the contents of the update data may already be old and thus regarded as useless. As is apparent from these examples, there is no guarantee that the updating of data will be performed immediately after an E-mail has been transmitted to an image processing apparatus, and therefore, the reliability with which application data is updated is low.
In addition, in order for update data to be obtained, the image processing apparatus must designate, for a firewall installed for the local network on the image processing apparatus side, various setup data, the address of a server, communication parameters such as a communication protocol, and an ID and a password required for accessing the server. If the setup data are erroneously designated, a communication error occurs during the data acquisition process and the update data can not be obtained.
Conventionally, in order to confirm that application data can be received normally, after setup data such as the communication parameter and the ID have been designated, the image processing apparatus actually obtains the update data from the server. However, when the application data comprise a large quantity of program data, the time required to obtain the update data is extended, and after the data have been received, the performance of the automatic data updating process can not be avoided. Since the person performing the maintenance must wait until the updating has been completed, the efficiency of the maintenance job is not satisfactory.
Further, even if only a small amount of application data is involved, deterioration of the communication state may occur due to a change in the communication load, and an extended period of time may be required to obtain the data. However, since the person performing the maintenance will have no advance knowledge of how much time data acquisition will require, he or she can not employ an appropriate process, such as delaying the confirmation job for data acquisition and performing another job.